Tachi Saito
|name=Tachi Saito |sex=Male |species= |dob=27th |mob=8 |yob=1385 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Kyoto, Japan |height=5'5" |build=Thin |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |actor=Takeru Satoh |music=Greenday - Boulivard of Broken Dreams }}Overview= Born into the kuge aristocracy of the Japanese Muromachi period of Japan, the man now known as Tachi Saito was not expecting his life to take quite a dramatic turn. At age 19, the blood of a vampire was slipped into his drink, making him one of the living immortal vampires, a member of the Jade Court. With some time he embraced this new life and began to make the most of it. He became rich, trained alongside the samurai of the time, fought in war, and began traveling. After a few hundred years in Asia, and a few various names, he moved to America and settled on his current name, Tachi Saito. He has been there for a little over a hundred years. Now, he's looking for a change of scenery from the open plains of Oklahoma where he was, and he decided the city of San Francisco would be best. Personality Being from Japan, and having trained with the samurai and become a great warrior, Tachi lives by the Bushido code heavily. He is always polite, and he acts with dignity and grace. He has money, but prefers not to show it off, it's not important to him. He puts his money to good use helping others, and his love of mortals has lead him to be very protective of them, wanting to make sure they would be safe from the dangers that lurked beyond their knowledge. He usually seems to have a sense of formality about him, in the way he acts and speaks, however, because he is able to adapt and learn new cultures, he can also appreciate more casual conversation and activity. He attempts to blend in with modern teenagers and young adults, especialy with his knowledge of pop culture references, but he's not always the best, especially with a lot of the old ways still embedded in him. He doesn't like to get angry, and prefers to resolve things peacefully if possible, and refuses to fight unless it's absolutely necessary and he's pushed over the edge, which takes a lot. However, heis fiercely protective of and loyal to his friends and loved ones, meaning he'll do almost anything to make sure they're safe. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Shadow Strike Very, very few times in his life has Tachi been able to pull this off, but if Tachi or someone he deeply cares about are in grave danger, and there is absolutely no other way out, and all other resources are exhausted, Tachi can turn to his shadow strike ability. He can turn shadows solid, and with the exceptions of truely, truely immortal beings such as gods, the shadows can take the lives of anyone Tachi considers an enemy. Unfortunately, that could end up being someone that really isn't an enemy, because by the time this ability comes out, Tachi is usually so angry that he has little to no control. He would also rather not use this ability if possible because after he does, he usually sleeps for about 2 days, sometimes more, and needs to feed far more than usual to replenish his energy. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= The Beginning Born into the kuge aristocracy of the Japanese Muromachi period of Japan, Tachi Saito, as he is now known as, started out quite happy. He lived in Kyoto, japan's capital at the time, as part of the emperor's court. However, when he turned 19, someone, who he still doesn't know to this day, slipped some vampire blood into his drink. He went crazy, and upon drinking the blood of and murdering a peasant, he became a vampire. He ran away immediately, completely unsure what to do, but he was found by some members of the jade court. They got him in and mentored him, helped him to embrace who he was, helped him to realize that he would get opportunities not many would ever get. One of his mentors encouraged him to pursue the training of a samurai, and taught him much. He pursued the training and became good at fighting. He fought in the civil wars going on at the time, though he preferred to disguise himself and switch sides often, he did it more for practice than anything. After the wars ended, he continued to train, eventually mastering swordsmanship, and later, the art of the bow and arrow. He joined the Korean invasion in 1592, and, upon seeing the atrocities commited by fellow samurai, he stayed behind to look for more civilized lands. China He found this civilized land in the form of China. He spent a lot of time there, learning about their culture. He also mastered the language. It was there that he started becoming a protector of mortals. He fell in love with a beautiful Chinese girl, and at that point he swore to protect those who could not protect themselves from dangers like himself as long as he could. Unfortunately, the relationship didn't last. When he told her who he really was, she was not so accepting. She was terrified of him from that point forward, no matter how much he tried to tell her he would not drink from her, or hurt her in any way. This left him quite sad and depressed, and he still remembers her to this day. He tried again with other women, but to similar effect, though he still has a weakness for falling for mortal women. The Rest of Asia After a considerable time in China, he moved on. He didn't spend as much time in the rest of the places he visited, but it almost seemed as if there wasn't a square mile of Asia that he hasn't touched. He went everywhere, and learned as much as he could about many different cultures and languages. He knew knowledge was the key to success, or one of them anyway, but not only that, he was also curious. He also kept up the slaying of true monsters, continuing to train his skills with a sword and bow. He also met many, fell in love with many, befriended many, and made many enemies. America to Present After a few hundred years in Asia, he decided it was time for a change of scenery, a big one. In the 1880s, he moved to America. He learned English, and learned as much as he could about the American culture and their way of life. It was when he moved to America that he began to train with a dagger instead of a sword. He still trains with a sword, however, as it's not as easily concealable, he doesn't use it for self defense or slaying monsters anymore. He became just as good with a dagger as he did a sword, learning and embracing the different techniques required to make such a short blade useful. Because of his training, his speed and agility became even better than they were before. He also started to embrace a lot of the more modern technology as it came out, even investing in it and making large returns. He learned the way of business and capitalism and exploited it. He had some heavy losses, but he was smart, and, over time, became very successful and rich. He regularly makes very large donations to charities to support good causes. Since becoming rich he's always put others before him, preferring to use his money to aid those who are unable to aid themselves rather than live a life of luxury and high class. He's also been a traveler, never staying somewhere for more than about 10 or 15 years. Not only has he been investing in new technology, he's also embraced it. He's even kept some of the older technology to remember the times. When cars came, he learned to drive. He never learned to fly an airplane, however, but it's something he does hope to learn one day. When computers came, he learned them, embraced them. He was never, and doesn't want to be, a computer geek genius hacker, but he's not dumb. He's also embraced the new cultures. He's also embraced new technologies in weapons, mainly to do with the bow. He's built compound bows that most humans could never use, but that have enough power to do far more damage than most compound bows normally could, using his enhanced strength to allow him to use them effectively. He also enjoys crossbow use, though compound bows are still his favorite. His lack of a luxury life, generally preferring to live in a small house or apartment, somewhere he can rent, has allowed him to easily move from place to place, with few belongings to take with him. As such, he's now moving away from Oklahoma. He loved it there, and he's now going to attempt to make a new life in San Francisco. Will he make it? Only time will tell. |-| Logs= Category:Character